a Piece of a Love Story
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: a fanfict for JOY Day event / #HappyKyuMinDay #HappyJOYDay #HappyEongKyuDay #Happy137Day / Pair! KYUMIN / OS / BL / DLDR! /


**::: a Piece of a Love Story :::**

**.**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : KyuMin**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M****  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EnJOY reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja manis duduk seorang diri di sebuah bangku yang terletak di pojok sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah. Namja manis itu tampak memejamkan matanya. Bukan tertidur. Hanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya.

Namja tersebut tampak sangat menikmati kegiatannya. Cuaca yang cerah tanpa mendung yang menggantung sedikit pun serta keadaan taman yang sepi karna jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam membuat namja manis itu merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Untuk sejenak, biarkan namja manis ini melupakan segala macam permasalahan yang menggeluti pikirannya… Pekerjaan… Teman… Keluarga… Dan—

"Kyuhh"

—kekasihnya tentu saja.

Namja manis tersebut mengerutkan keningnya. Nama yang tanpa disadarinya terucap dengan begitu lirihnya tadi membuat namja manis itu membuka kedua matanya. Rasa tenang dan nyaman yang dirasakannya tadi tiba-tiba saja sirna entah kemana. Ia menghela nafasnya kala pemikiran-pemikiran mengenai kekasihnya itu kembali bermunculan dan berputar di otaknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Kyu? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghapus semua pemikiran ini dari otakku" Namja manis ini mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap sendu purnama yang menghiasi langit malam ini, seolah purnama tersebut adalah seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan nama 'Kyu'. "Mianhae…" gumamnya lirih dengan kedua mata yang kembali ia pejamkan.

Ya… Memori itu kembali berputar di otaknya… Saat sang kekasih melakoni berbagai peran dalam berbagai drama musical yang dibintanginya… Saat kekasihnya berfoto bersama lawan main yeojanya di drama musikalnya… Hingga saat kekasihnya melakukan fanservice di atas panggung dengan bandmate-nya yang lain selain dirinya…

Bukan… Sebenarnya tak apa jika kekasihnya itu melakukan fanservice dengan bandmate-nya yang lain selain dirinya… Hanya saja… Entah ini hanya perasaannya atau tidak… Ia merasa jika hubungannya dengan sang kekasih mulai merenggang… Kekasihnya itu bahkan terkesan seperti menghindarinya dan memilih berbicara atau berjalan berdampingan dengan orang lain, bukan dirinya.

"Hhh…" Namja manis itu menekan sebentar dadanya dan mengelusnya berulangkali. Berusaha untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak. Seperti ada yang menghimpit dadanya hingga ia terasa begitu sulit untuk menghirup oksigen yang seharusnya dengan mudah ia hirup.

"Kenapa aku merasa sesakit ini Kyu? Seharusnya aku bisa memahamimu, bukan? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa seperti ini, bukan?" gumamnya lirih dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Katakan saja ia namja yang cengeng… Katakan saja ia namja yang lemah… Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika ada salah seorang fans-nya menangkap basah dirinya sedang menangis seorang diri di taman ini. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menumpahkan seluruh kesesakan dihatinya dalam bentuk air mata. Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat membuatnya lebih lega dari ini karena ia adalah tipe orang yang tertutup.

"Mianhae Kyu… Mianhae… Tidak seharusnya aku begini Kyu… Mianhae…" Namja manis itu menutupi wajahnya yang basah akan air mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya, meredam isakan yang semakin lama semakin sering terlontar dari bibir shape M nya.

Biarlah saat ini ia menangis… Biarlah saat ini ia mencurahkan segalanya seorang diri di taman ini… Biarlah saat ini ia mengeluarkan segala kesesakan yang terpendam dihatinya… Karena ia yakin setelah ini keadaan batinnya pasti akan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan esok hari ia pasti bisa menjalani seluruh aktifitasnya dengan perasaan ringan dan penuh dengan senyuman.

.

_**Sementara itu di tempat lain…**_

Seorang namja tampan berpostur tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat yang membalut tubuhnya tampak gusar. Ia berjalan kesana kemari di ruang tengah sebuah apartemen dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

Cklek!

Namja itu refleks menurunkan kedua tangannya ke sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu utama apartemen tersebut saat ia mendengar pintu tersebut dibuka dari luar. Namun sorot khawatir yang sejak tadi tergambar jelas di wajahnya seketika sirna saat orang yang masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut bukanlah seseorang yang dikhawatirkannya sejak tadi.

"Oh… Kau hyung" celetuk namja tampan tersebut setelah melihat satu sosok yang memasuki apartemen tersebut.

"Hng? Ada apa dengan wajahmu Kyu? Sepertinya kau tidak suka jika aku pulang"

Namja tampan bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu meringis sekilas lalu tersenyum canggung pada namja yang ada dihadapannya ini. "Tidak Armpit hyung… Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu… Eum… Fishy hyung mana?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau ini selalu saja tidak sopan. Ugh!" Namja yang dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Armpit hyung' itu menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun yang membuat namja jangkung itu mengaduh pelan. "Panggil namaku dengan benar! Aku kurang nyaman dengan panggilan seperti itu. Kau juga harus memanggil Hae dan semua hyungdeul-mu dengan benar" omel namja tersebut yang membuat Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya kalian semua sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan sayangku untuk kalian itu, Eunhyuk hyung"

Eunhyuk sudah akan menjitak kepala Kyuhyun lagi kalau saja suara seseorang tidak meginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di depan pintu tampak mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat ia melihat tangan Eunhyuk yang masih melayang di udara hampir mengenai kepala Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk segera menurunkan tangannya dan mendengus kesal. "Tanyakan saja pada adikmu yang nakal ini Lee Donghae" Eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya dengan langkah menghentak begitu ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Namja bernama Donghae itu menghela nafasnya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun saat siluet tubuh Eunhyuk sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Apa yang kau perbuat padanya Kyu?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan berucap pelan. "Mianhae hyung… Tadi aku hanya memanggilnya Armpit hyung dan memanggilmu Fishy hyung… Tapi entah kenapa dia begitu marah… Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa memanggil kalian dengan nama-nama itu? Aku memberi kalian nama-nama sebutan semacam itu karena aku menyayangi kalian, bukan karena aku ingin meledek atau menjelekkan kalian" jelas Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk paham dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali. "Ne… Hyung mengerti… Tapi jangan panggil Hyukie dengan panggilan seperti itu jika ia terlihat lelah seperti tadi… Kau tahu sendiri bukan, ia akan sangat sensitive jika sedang dalam keadaan lelah seperti itu?" ucap Donghae memberi pengertian.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne hyung… Maafkan aku…"

Donghae kembali menepuk bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali. "Ne" sahut Donghae sambil mengangguk. "Eum… Oh iya… Dimana Sungmin hyung? Apa dia sudah tidur? Sebentar lagi Wookie datang membawa makan malam untuk kita"

Kyuhyun langsung mendongak menatap Donghae. "Huh? Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan Sungmin hyung padamu, hyung… Jadi Sungmin hyung sudah pulang?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya… Sungmin hyung sudah pulang sejak jam 6 tadi. Kau tidak melihatnya? Kau pulang sejak jam 9 tadi, bukan?"

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak… Saat aku pulang lampu dorm masih mati… Tidak ada siapapun disini… Kamar Sungmin hyung juga kosong… Tidak ada Sungmin hyung sejak tadi"

Kedua namja tampan itu terlihat berpikir. Berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hyung manis mereka tersebut.

"Sungmin hyung tidak mungkin pergi keluar se-malam ini… Mobilnya juga di rumah Sungmin hyung sendiri karena tadi pagi Sungjin meminjamnya… Kalau di dorm tidak ada, kemana perginya Sungmin—"

"Chakkaman! Sepertinya aku tahu kemana perginya Sungmin hyung"

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke kamarnya dan menyambar jaket lumayan tebal miliknya. Ia juga tak lupa masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin dan mengambil jaket hyung manisnya itu, takut jika hyung-nya itu lupa membawa jaketnya karena udara malam ini cukup dingin.

"Aku pergi dulu ya hyung… Jika Wookie sudah datang, kalian makan saja duluan. Jangan lupa sisakan untukku dan juga untuk Sungmin hyung… Annyeong~" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum tubuh jangkungnya menghilang seiring dengan pintu apartemen yang Kyuhyun tutup dari luar.

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kepergian Kyuhyun sebelum ia melenggang pergi menuju kamar kekasihnya yang kini ia yakin sedang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak lega saat sosok yang dikhawatirkannya sejak tadi akhirnya tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya juga, setelah namja tampan itu berjalan dan menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari sosok tersebut. Namun pandangannya sedikit menyendu saat tubuh mungil yang meringkuk dengan kedua lutut tertekuk dan kepala yang terbenam diantara tekukan lutut yang menempel pada dada tersebut terlihat sedikit bergetar.

'_Dia pasti __kedinginan'_ batin Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok tersebut. Namun langkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara lirih yang berasal dari tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Mianhae Kyu… Jeongmal mianhae…"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. _'Apa yang sebenarnya __terjadi? Mengapa ia berkata seperti itu sambil menyebut namaku?'_ batin Kyuhyun. Namun pikirannya tersebut sirna seketika saat ia melihat tubuh mungil itu bergetar semakin hebat dari yang pertama dilihatnya tadi. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mendekati tubuh mungil itu dan memilih muncul dari arah belakang tubuh mungil tersebut agar ia bisa segera memasangkan jaket yang dibawanya sejak tadi pada tubuh mungil yang kini semakin bergetar itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini, Ming?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan jaket yang ia bawa.

Sungmin—si pemilik tubuh mungil itu—sedikit menegang kala suara yang sangat dikenalnya tiba-tiba terdengar tepat dari arah belakangnya.

"Kenapa hanya sendiri, eum? Ponselmu juga mati… Bagaimana jika seandainya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padamu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat Sungmin tetap pada posisinya. Getaran pada tubuhnya memang sudah menghilang, namun namja manis itu tetap duduk meringkuk, tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ming" panggil Kyuhyun lagi sambil membenahi posisi jaket Sungmin yang ia sampirkan di punggung namja manis itu.

Diam… Sungmin masih tetap terdiam… Tidak menyahut… Tidak bergerak… Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir pada namja manis tersebut.

Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin yang terjuntai ke bawah dengan kedua tangannya. Dingin… Kyuhyun meringis saat kedua tangannya merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan namja manis yang telah mendampinginya selama kurang lebih 8 tahun ini.

"Ming" Kyuhyun kembali memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan sayangnya untuk Sungmin tersebut sambil mengusap-usap tangan Sungmin. Bermaksud untuk mengurangi kadar dingin yang namja manis itu rasakan. Namun keadaan Sungmin tetap sama. Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya. "Hhh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sambil melepaskan tangan kanan Sungmin dari genggaman kedua tangannya. "Ming… Hei… Ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dan mengguncangkan tubuh mungil tersebut se-pelan mungkin. "Hei…" ucap Kyuhyun lagi saat Sungmin kembali tak meresponnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah. Ia mencoba untuk mengerti dengan keadaan Sungmin. Ia tetap berjongkok di depan Sungmin sambil menunggu namja manis itu merespon semua perlakuannya tadi. Ia tahu jika namja manis ini tidak tidur dalam posisi meringkuknya ini. Sambil menunggu, Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin dan mengusapnya kembali agar tangan yang kembali terasa dingin itu menghangat.

"K-Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lirih dengan suara paraunya.

"Ya?" sahut Kyuhyun seadanya. Ia akan menunggu hingga namja manis yang ada dihadapannya ini melontarkan kata lebih banyak lagi.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan usapan tangannya pada tangan Sungmin dan mendongak menatap namja yang masih setia dengan posisi meringkuknya tersebut. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku kemari? Tidak boleh?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dengan posisi kepala yang masih menelungkup. "Bukan begitu… Hanya saja…"

"Ada apa, heum? Kau punya suatu masalah sehingga kau menyendiri disini?" Kyuhyun yang hafal dengan perangai namja manis ini segera melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi bersemayam dipikirannya.

"A-ani… Hanya saja… Aku sedang ingin menyendiri… Aku butuh ketenangan setelah bekerja seharian ini. Hehehe" kekeh Sungmin yang membuat kening Kyuhyun bertaut.

'_Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa gurauannya tadi __terdengar seperti sedang memaksakan diri_?' batin Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir. "Hei… Apa lehermu tidak pegal? Kenapa kau betah sekali dengan posisi seperti ini?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengikuti alur yang Sungmin buat dan bermaksud mencari tahu segala sesuatu yang sedang menimpa kekasih manisnya itu dengan mengajaknya mengobrol ringan terlebih dahulu. Ia sangat tahu jika kekasihnya ini adalah tipe orang yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Ani… Aku menyukai posisi ini… Bahkan aku nyaris tertidur tadi… Hehehe…"

Lagi… Kyuhyun mendengar ada nada keterpaksaan disana. Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan kembali tangan Sungmin dan beralih meletakkan tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sungmin. "Tapi jika leher ini sakit bagaimana? Bukankah besok kau masih ada jadwal Ming?" ucap Kyuhyun se-lembut dan se-hati-hati mungkin. Ia sangat hafal jika sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini kekasih manisnya ini akan dengan mudahnya sakit hati jika ia merasa tersinggung walau hanya sedikit.

"A-aniyo… Aku menyukai—"

"Kalau begitu tatap aku Ming" potong Kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai lembut Sungmin secara perlahan.

"Tapi Kyu… Aku masih betah dengan posisi ini… Aku—"

"Katakan alasan yang lebih logis kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannya dari sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Sungmin, lalu melipatnya di depan dadanya.

Suara Kyuhyun yang berubah serius dan sedikit tegas membuat Sungmin seketika menegang dan mendadak tidak bisa menyahuti ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut. "U-umm… K-Kyu… A-aku… A-aku…"

"Hahh…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Kalau begitu tatap aku Ming" Kyuhyun kembali memenjarakan kepala Sungmin diantara kedua telapak tangannya. "Kumohon tatap aku" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil mendongakkan kepala yang masih menelungkup itu dengan hati-hati secara perlahan-lahan.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menyadari kepalanya mulai terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Ia benar-benar takut jika kekasihnya ini mengetahui betapa kacaunya wajahnya saat ini. Dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin sang kekasih mengetahui hal ini. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"M-Ming?" Kyuhyun menatap heran kekasihnya. Ia mengerti Sungmin masih tidak ingin menatapnya ketika namja manis itu menolak untuk mendongakkan wajahnya sepenuhnya. Dan kini namja manis itu menunduk tanpa meluruskan kedua kakinya yang masih tertekuk di depan dadanya. "Ada apa Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak Kyu… Tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya… Eum…"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan mengecup punggung tangan kedua tangan tersebut secara bergantian. "Aku tahu kau sedang mempunyai suatu masalah. Tapi… Maukah kau membaginya denganku? Bukankah kita sudah bersama sejak 8 tahun yang lalu?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tercekat.

Ya… Benar… 8 tahun… Dan 8 tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Banyak kenangan yang terjadi selama 8 tahun ini. Bukan hanya kenangan manis saja, kenangan pahit pun ada. Dan sejauh ini mereka berdua telah melewati semuanya dengan baik hingga hubungan keduanya masih bisa bertahan hingga saat ini.

Namun ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut kembali membuat dada Sungmin sesak saat pemikiran-pemikiran buruk itu kembali berputar dalam otaknya, yang membuatnya makin kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakan yang kembali tertahan di tenggorokannya tidak lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Ming" panggil Kyuhyun. "Dear… Aku tahu kau orang yang seperti apa… Tapi tak bisakah jika kau—"

"Hiks…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun seketika tertelan begitu saja saat isakan pelan tersebut tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun duduk disamping namja manisnya itu dan membawa tubuh mungil yang kembali bergetar itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Ming… Dear… Sshhh…" Kyuhyun mengelus punggung yang semakin bergetar itu dengan lembut secara berulang-ulang. Berusaha untuk menenangkan namja manisnya dan meredakan isak tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu.

"Hiks… Kyu… Hiks… Hiks…" Dan Sungmin seperti hilang kendali. Ia tak tahu kenapa dekapan hangat dari kekasihnya ini justru membuat emosinya meledak seketika sehingga isakan demi isakan keras tak terelakkan lagi lolos dengan begitu mudahnya dari bibirnya. Ia bahkan sampai mencengkeram kuat jaket yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Sshhh… Ming…" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup kepala Sungmin berulangkali untuk menenangkan namja manis itu. Tangannya pun masih setia mengelus punggung Sungmin berulangkali.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut, isak tangis Sungmin yang hebat akhirnya berubah menjadi isakan-isakan kecil. Sungmin bahkan menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun karena lemas setelah mengeluarkan semua emosinya lewat tangisan hebatnya tersebut.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Kyuhyun masih setia membelai punggung Sungmin dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di kepala Sungmin sambil sesekali mengusap air mata di wajah manis itu.

"Hmm" Sungmin mengangguk lemah sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun kemudian meluruskan kaki Sungmin yang sejak tadi tertekuk. Setelah itu ia merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil saputangannya, lalu mengusapkannya ke wajah Sungmin yang basah sepenuhnya oleh air mata.

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Gomawo… Dan… Mianhae…"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Gomawo atas perlakuanmu padaku dan… Mianhae untuk…"

"Untuk?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Untuk… Untuk… Eum… Mianhae karena aku sudah berburuk sangka padamu"

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin. Ia membenahi posisi duduk Sungmin sebelum menatap dalam namja manis itu sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin yang memerah karena menangis sejak tadi. "Berburuk sangka seperti apa, heum? Mau menceritakannya padaku?" Sungmin kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Aku tidak akan marah padamu… Aku janji…"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia memulai ceritanya. "Aku… Eum… Entah kenapa aku merasa sakit jika aku melihatmu melakukan adegan kissing di drama musikalmu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti jika kekasihnya itu cemburu padanya.

"Aku juga… Eum… Tidak suka melihat fotomu yang hanya berfoto berdua saja dengan yeoja lawan mainmu di drama musical"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk paham. Dalam hati ia terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah kesal bercampur sedih ditambah dengan adanya rengutan di wajah manis Sungmin saat namja manis itu mengucapkan hal tersebut. Baginya kekasihnya yang manis, cantik sekaligus imut ini akan terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dan imut jika sedang dalam keadaan cemburu seperti ini.

"Hal lainnya… Eum… Aku merasa kesal dan sakit saat kau bersama dengan member lain, bukan diriku"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya.

Tunggu! Bukankah Sungmin tahu dengan sangat jelas bagaimana hubungan pertemanan, persaudaraan juga percintaan yang sebenarnya di Super Junior? Kenapa namja manis ini bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau mengetahui keadaan kita yang sebenarnya dengan sangat jelas? Mengapa—"

"Mianhae karena telah berpikiran buruk tentangmu Kyu… Tapi aku berpikir jika… Eum… Jika hubungan kita… Tidak se-erat yang dulu lagi…" Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menunduk dalam. "Aku merasa jika… Akhir-akhir ini… Kau seperti selalu menjaga jarak denganku… Bahkan saat di bandara… Di pesawat… Eum…"

"Ssshhh… Cukup Ming…" Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin dan mengecup sayang kepala namja manis itu. "Buang jauh-jauh pemikiranmu itu. Percayalah… Aku melakukan semua ini demi dirimu. Kau ingat bukan kejadian saat fans-ku men-_judge_ dirimu karena dirimu terlihat sangat dekat dengan diriku di depan publik?" Kyuhyun memberi pengertian, yang membuat namja manis itu mengangguk kaku. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasakan sakit itu lagi, dear… Lagipula sesekali kita pernah berdampingan di depan publik, bukan? Saat di acara SJ-M waktu itu… Saat di pangung… Saat di bandara… Bahkan di awal tahun kau menungguku dan menggandengku di bandara" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat decakan pelan terlontar dari bibir _shape_ M dihadapannya itu.

"Tapi itu saat kau dalam keadaan sakit Kyu… Aku hanya cemas jika sewaktu-waktu kau tumbang" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha… Tapi aku menyukai hal itu dan menginginkannya lagi. Kau tahu? Kita terlihat sangat serasi dan itu terlihat sangat romantis" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin memukul pelan bahu kanan Kyuhyun. "Ada lagi yang kau risaukan mengenai diriku, dear?"

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Maaf sebelumnya… Tapi… Entah kenapa aku merasa cemburu jika dirimu… Eum… Terlalu dekat dengan Siwonie…" ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya dan mengecup mesra punggung tangan tersebut. "Kau sangat mengerti akan hubunganku dengan Siwon hyung, dear… Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, eum?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab. "Molla… Hanya saja… Eum… Ada postingan fans kalian yang tidak sengaja kubaca… Mereka bilang kalian berdua sangat serasi… Mereka bahkan meng-upload foto-foto kalian yang mereka maksud serasi tersebut… Dan… Aku melihat foto-fotonya… Paper kiss saat Super Show… Saat Siwonie memeluk tubuhmu dari belakang… Saat Siwonie menggandeng tanganmu… Saat Siwonie menatapmu—Ukhh…" Sungmin tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Air matanya yang telah mengering kembali menetes membasahi pipinya yang masih sedikit memerah.

"Sshhh… Jangan dilanjutkan lagi" Kyuhyun kembali menghujani kepala Sungmin dengan kecupan-kecupan ringannya. "Kau percaya denganku kan, dear?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Kau harus tahu jika Siwon hyung memang sangat menyayangiku. Tapi bentuk kasih sayangnya adalah bentuk kasih sayang seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya, bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan Ming" Kyuhyun kembali mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin. Bermaksud untuk menenangkan Sungmin kembali.

"Kau tahu? Siwon hyung juga dekat dengan member lainnya selain diriku… Donghae hyung… Wookie… Heechul hyung… Dia bahkan terlihat sangat dekat dengan Eunhyuk hyung akhir-akhir ini… Kau tahu? Siwon hyung menggoda Eunhyuk hyung lewat twitter. Tapi karena rasa percaya yang kuat diantara Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia tidak cemburu sama sekali karena dia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia bahkan tertawa saat membaca tweet konyol Siwon hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung"

Sungmin kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya dengan jemari tangan kanan dan kirinya. "Aku tahu… Dan aku sangat mengerti… Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus merasa seperti ini padahal aku sudah mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya dan bisa memahaminya dengan sangat jelas"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sebelum menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangan hangatnya. "Wajar saja kau merasa seperti itu, dear… Itu tandanya kau sangat mencintaiku" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat ia melihat kedua pipi Sungmin kembali memerah. Bukan memerah karena menahan tangis lagi… Namun memerah karena malu…

"Kyuu…" cicit Sungmin pelan yang membuat Kyuhyun gemas mengecup puncak hidung bangir kekasih manisnya tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah lega sekarang?"

"Eum!" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang, mana ciuman selamat datang untukku?"

Sungmin segera mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Selamat datang? Kau bahkan sejak tadi berada disini Kyu" protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku memang sejak tadi berada disini, tapi aku belum mendapat ciumannya. Sekarang, cepat berikan ciuman selamat datang untukku! Tidak ada penolakan!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas sambil menatap dalam manik foxy Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik Kyuhyun ragu.

"Ayo cepat! Tunggu apa lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi memelas kekasih manisnya itu. Ia bahkan sudah sangat berhasrat ingin mencium Sungmin duluan karena gemas sekaligus rindu dengan bibir semerah cherry milik Sungmin tersebut. Namun keinginannya tersebut ia tahan karena ingin bermain-main dengan namja manisnya ini terlebih dahulu.

"Ming—"

Cup!

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan cepat sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun dan mengusap kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang cukup dingin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan namja cantiknya itu sebelum tangannya mengambil jaket Sungmin yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas bangku karena tadi ia hanya menyampirkannya saja ke punggung Sungmin saat namja cantik itu duduk dengan posisi meringkuk tadi. "Pakai jaketmu Ming… Udara semakin dingin…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi Sungmin yang mengusap-usap kedua pipinya. Sungmin mengangguk patuh lalu mengenakan jaketnya dengan dibantu oleh Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih sudah membawakan jaketku kemari" ucap Sungmin tulus setelah jaket tersebut terpasang dengan benar di tubuh mungilnya.

"Ck! Kau ini bodoh sekali! Kenapa tidak mengenakan jaket ditengah udara sedingin ini? Bagaimana jika kau terserang flu? Bagaimana jika kau demam? Bagaimana jika kau terkena hipotermia? Atau… Bagaimana jika anemiamu—"

"Ya~ Jangan berlebihan begitu… Lagipula taman ini sangat dekat dengan dorm kita. Aku tidak mungkin terserang penyakit-penyakit itu karena aku akan berlari pulang duluan sebelum aku kedinginan di tempat ini"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya saat ia mendengar ada nada kekeraskepalaan disana. "Kau ini…" Kyuhyun mengusak kepala Sungmin dengan gemas sebelum menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menghilang dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini lagi… Kau tahu? Aku begitu mencemaskanmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin yang terpejam secara bergantian.

"Hmm… Aku berjanji… Maafkan aku… Aku hanya sedang ingin menenangkan diriku dengan menyendiri disini"

"Aku tahu" balas Kyuhyun. "Jadi, bisakah kita kembali ke dorm sekarang? Udara semakin dingin… Kau juga belum makan malam, bukan? Wookie sudah membelikan makanan untuk kita"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Bisakah kita berada disini lebih lama lagi? Aku masih ingin berada disini dan menikmati ketenangan dan kenyamanan ini bersamamu" pinta Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Hmm… Baiklah jika itu maumu" angguk Kyuhyun menyetujui.

.

.

Kini posisi mereka berubah, tidak seperti posisi semula. Kyuhyun duduk di bangku taman yang sedari tadi ia dan Sungmin duduki dengan Sungmin yang kini duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi yang membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmati posisi ini. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang dengan kepala yang ia telusupkan di salah satu ceruk leher Sungmin. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma alami yang menguar dari sana dengan mata terpejam. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini.

Sungmin pun tak kalah nyaman dari Kyuhyun. Namja cantik sekaligus manis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada tubuh kekasih tampannya tersebut. Ia memeluk lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam dan dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Terlihat sangat nyaman dan damai.

"Kyu"

"Hmm?"

"Bogoshippo"

"Nado dear"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tersenyum mendengar percakapan singkat mereka tersebut.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak seperti ini" ujar Sungmin.

"Hmm" angguk Kyuhyun sambil mengecup ceruk leher itu. "Kita terlalu sibuk" guraunya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Ya… Kau benar" ucap Sungmin seadanya.

"Apa kau mau pergi berkencan?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Sungmin seketika membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita punya waktu luang?" Sungmin balik bertanya yang membuat keduanya seketika tergelak secara bersamaan.

"Ani… Aku akan mengajakmu berkencan jika kita libur" Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan mengecup kepala Sungmin cukup lama. "Mau kah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun pabbo" ucap Sungmin sambil memukul pelan tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ming" panggil Kyuhyun, yang membuat namja manis itu kembali fokus menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Berbalik" perintah Kyuhyun sambil membantu namja manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, masih dalam posisi berpangku pada Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Namja cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil mengamati dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, lalu menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya. Ia lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangan hangatnya lalu mengusap kedua pipi yang sedikit memerah karena kedinginan tersebut dengan kedua ibu jari tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu Ming… Sangat mencintaimu…" ucap Kyuhyun tulus dengan ibu jari yang masih setia mengelus kedua pipi putih itu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap usapan di kedua pipinya tersebut dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga bahagia. Sungmin kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh cinta sambil mengulas satu senyuman manis. "Nado Kyu… Aku juga sangat mencintaimu…" balasnya dengan senyum yang masih merekah di wajah manis sekaligus cantik miliknya.

"Terima kasih banyak dear"

Perlahan tapi pasti jarak kedua wajah tersebut semakin menipis, semakin mendekat satu sama lain hingga kedua bibir yang sedikit memerah karena kedinginan tersebut bertaut dengan lembut. Saling mengecup, saling menghisap dan berakhir dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut. Berusaha untuk saling menyampaikan perasaan cinta masing-masing lewat ciuman lembut nan hangat tersebut.

"Eummhhh… Kyuhhh…"

Hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin melenguh dalam ciumannya. Begitu terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh bibir pasangannya tersebut. Sungmin bahkan membuka matanya beberapa kali. Mengintip ekspresi damai yang terlukis jelas di wajah namja tampannya yang tampak begitu menikmati ciuman ini. dan hal tersebut selalu membuat hatinya berdesir dan menghangat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hmmm… Minghhh…"

Dan Kyuhyun pun begitu… Ia benar-benar menikmati ciumannya dengan Sungmin ini. Bibir _shape_ M semerah cherry milik kekasih manisnya ini sudah menjadi candu baginya. Rasanya begitu manis, kenyal dan hangat. Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah bosan dengan bibir ini walau sudah 8 tahun ini ia selalu menciumnya hampir setiap hari.

"Nghhh… Kyuu…" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk dada Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah merasakan sesak di dadanya. "Berhentihhh… Kyuhhh…" Sungmin kembali menepuk-nepuk dada Kyuhyun saat kekasihnya itu masih saja asyik menikmati bibirnya.

"Hehehe… Mian dear… Aku terlalu merindukan bibirmu"

Sungmin menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam jaket lumayan tebal yang Kyuhyun kenakan dan mencubit kecil pinggang namja tampan itu.

"Aww!"

"Kau ini mesum sekali" decak Sungmin kesal sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Kyuhyun. "Haahh… Badanku jadi lemas…" desahnya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih berniat mengerjai namja manisnya ini kemudian menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Sungmin. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin dalam-dalam sebelum menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher tersebut.

"Kyuhh… Gelii…" Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya. Namja tampan itu kini justru menghujani leher putih itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat Sungmin berdesis lirih.

"Ssshhh… Kyuhhh…"

"Hanya mengecupnya dear… Aku tidak akan melakukan lebih" ucap Kyuhyun.

Namun janji hanyalah janji… Untuk kegiatan semacam ini, Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya akan melupakan sesuatu yang baru saja terucap dari bibir tebalnya. Namja tampan itu kini mulai menjilati leher putih Sungmin dan menggigitnya. Namja itu juga menghisap-hisap kecil kulit putih leher tersebut walau bekas yang tampak di leher tersebut tidak terlalu kentara.

"Ahhh… Kyuuhhh… Shhh…"

Dan desahan demi desahan semakin lama semakin deras meluncur dari bibir Sungmin. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya dan meremas pelan rambut di kepala bagian belakang Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan akibat perlakuan kekasih mesumnya itu pada tubuhnya.

"Ming… Jika seperti ini… Aku jadi ingin—"

Sungmin seketika melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan mendorong tubuh jangkung itu menjauhi tubuhnya. "Pabbo! Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang memancing duluan?" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lagipula ini masih di taman. Bagaimana jika ada yang meli—"

"Jadi kau mau, dear?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Tapi besok pagi-pagi sekali kita ada jadwal Kyu… Aku tidak mau…" Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Melihat hal lain apapun itu asal bukan melihat wajah Kyuhyun agar pertahanannya tidak goyah.

"Ming~ Jebal~ Satu ronde saja, ok?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membuat penawaran.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk. "Baiklah… Satu ronde… Jika lebih, tidak ada jatah untukmu selama satu bulan ke depan. Dan—"

Kriuk!

"—Biarkan aku makan terlebih dahulu karena aku sudah sangat lapar" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memerah padam setelah perutnya berbunyi cukup keras.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sambil mengacak surai halus Sungmin. "Tentu saja dear… Aku juga lapar… Dan kita juga butuh tenaga untuk melakukan 'itu'" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengedip genit pada Sungmin.

"Ya!" Sungmin memukul bahu kanan Kyuhyun yang membuat namja tampan itu mengaduh pelan.

"Kajja kita kembali ke dorm"

Sungmin turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan berdiri. Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Siap kembali ke dorm pangeran cantik?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Dasar pabbo! Pangeran seharusnya tampan, bukan cantik" protes Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jika kuganti dengan putri?"

"Yah! Aku namja!" protes Sungmin lagi.

"Tapi kau cantik sekaligus manis dear… Bukan tampan… Yang tampan itu aku, bukan kau" ucapnya dengan bangga sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terserah kau saja" Sungmin berjalan cepat dengan langkah menghentak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Dear! Tunggu aku~" Kyuhyun segera berlari mengejar Sungmin dan beberapa kali terlihat merayu namja manisnya itu agar namja manisnya itu tidak marah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#HappyKyuMinDay #HappyJOYDay #HappyEongKyuDay #Happy137Day**

*tebar bunga* *nyalain petasan* *nyalain kembang api*

Mian kalau ceritanya gaje n banyak typo-nya

Hehehe *nyengir*

Mian juga karena nge-post-nya telat... Sinyal internet saya gangguan kemarin :(

GamshaHAE~

*bow*

.

.

.

**[13.07.2014]**

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


End file.
